


baby let me check your points, fix your overdrive

by anoldaccount



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, PWP, Sex Pollen, Trans Man Pidge, also maybe dubcon because of the sex pollen, as a note if you're an adult and think of them as underage please do not read this, necking, they're pretty enthusiastic and check in with each other during
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7437052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoldaccount/pseuds/anoldaccount
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's the problem? I have to cool down." said Keith, scowling.</p><p>"How would you feel if I started taking my clothes off?" Pidge bit out.</p><p>Keith crossed his arms, heaving a sigh. "Like you should land the lion first so we don't crash."</p><p>Pidge tugged at his armor collar. "Fine! Then I will!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby let me check your points, fix your overdrive

 

Pidge blinked and swayed a little, tugging at his armor. "Keith, do you feel. Funny after that meal? Because I have to say I'm feeling a little funny."

 

A steady flush had erupted over Keith's face. His brow furrowed. "I think I might be having an allergic reaction." he admitted, a bit hoarse.

 

"That's enough for me. I'm just not feeling this festival, anyway." Pidge activated the helmet comm. "Hey, guys, Keith and I aren't feeling right. We're taking my lion back to check things out at the pods just in case. Seems like a mild allergy."

 

Shiro's voice crackled back at them.  _ "Do you need us to go back with you?" _ he asked.

 

"We're probably fine. No need to cause a stir with the locals. Maybe...check in after a bit if we don't contact you?"

 

There was a pause.  _ "If you're sure. If you need anything--" _

 

Pidge made a wry sound. "I'll call. Thanks, Shiro."

 

"Keep me updated." said Shiro, too warm to come across as properly stern.

 

The walk past the weird tree huts was made with a stilted, halting gait. Keith adjusted the lower half of his armor awkwardly before they climbed into the lion, and made an odd little squeaking noise when he did. Briefly, Pidge worried about some kind of delayed anaphylactic reaction-- his own suit was definitely chafing, but it could have just been the fine sweat they'd broken into from the bonfires.

 

It took a few tries to sit comfortably at the controls and start the flight back. Pidge swallowed, mouth feeling dry and clammy.

 

"Are the environmental controls in this thing broken?" grumbled Keith.

 

"Hey, I work really hard to maintain Green!" Scowling, Pidge went to check anyway-- he was feeling a bit overheated himself-- but it seemed fine. He set it to manual and a bit lower anyway and held back a moan as the chill drifted over him. His eyes flicked toward the distracting rustling in his peripheral vision.

 

Keith was stripping to the waist.

 

"Do you have to do that in here?" yelped Pidge, feeling an odd extra spike of heat. In the close space, there was certainly a lot of Keith to see, relatively speaking. He was all damp and-- shiny. Shaped like someone who had to be dragged out of the training room against his will half the time. Tearing his attention away, he swerved to avoid a potentially unfortunate tree collision just in time.

 

"What's the problem? I have to cool down." said Keith, scowling.

 

"How would you feel if I started taking my clothes off?" Pidge bit out.

 

Keith crossed his arms, heaving a sigh. "Like you should land the lion first so we don't crash."

 

Pidge tugged at his armor collar. "Fine! Then I will!." He was still feeling warmer than comfortable, and it wasn't helping his weird temper.

 

Once he'd found a clear space, it only took a moment to go down to his boxers and binder, and the air hitting his damp skin was a blessed relief. Even if the binder didn't breathe great and was still chafing.

 

As he clambered back into the chair, he swiveled to glare at Keith. "Why are you staring at me like that?" he asked. 

 

Keith's pupils were dilated. He took a shallow breath through his mouth. "I've never seen this much of your arms before." he said reasonably. "It's new."

 

Pidge threw said arms into the air. "Well, here they are!" he snapped.

 

"What? You're just more muscular than I expected." said Keith, blunt. "I should have. I just didn't."

 

The heat in Pidge's face intensified. "Not all of us can look like you, y'know."

 

"Like me?" asked Keith. He seemed genuinely bewildered.

 

Pursing his lips, Pidge leaned forward to prod one of the all-too-present pectorals. In the chill from the reduced environmental controls, the sweat was drying, and discongruously pink nipples stood out like pebbles at eye level. It took a moment of effort to raise his gaze to stare Keith in the face as the offending hand was gently clamped over.

 

After a moment of staring dilated eye to dilated eye, Pidge was blindsided by his own sudden surge forward, smashing his mouth into Keith's. Keith pushed back, tangling his hands in Pidge's hair. They both tumbled back into the pilot's chair, half-kissing and half-wrestling, aggressive, ending up somehow with Pidge pinning Keith against the arm. 

 

When they broke apart, panting, Pidge was oddly fixated on the chapped swelling he'd left in his wake.

 

"What are we doing?" asked Pidge, strangled.

 

It took Keith a couple of tries to find his words. "You're the one who just kissed me!"

 

"I know!" said Pidge, readjusting his glasses and trying to catch his breath.

 

They eyed each other, chests heaving.

 

"...Want to do it again?" asked Keith.

 

He was answered by a more careful, if still firm, lean forward. Everything was heat and skin and muscle, and silky thick hair tugged tight under Pidge's hands, and he bit and licked his way forward, grinding down on Keith's leg. He made his way down to Keith's neck, clamping his teeth down and sucking hard with a growl. The tang of dried sweat filled his world.

 

Keith bucked and gave a shout. One of Pidge's hands pulled away to scrape blunt nails over a hard nipple. They shook and scrabbled and mashed their faces together again, more urgently, and time blurred.

 

A whipcord-muscled arm settled at the waistband of Pidge's boxers, and they broke apart for a moment.

 

"Can I." started Keith, pupils blown wide as moons.

 

Pidge grabbed his hand and shoved it in, riding the calloused fingertips. "You gonna jerk me off?" he asked, challenging. Keith took in a sharp breath, quickly picking up the rolling motions.

 

"I guess I am." he said, a bit dazed, hard as a rock against Pidge's leg in their odd cramped position in the chair.

 

It took an awkward moment to get settled in the rhythms, and then Pidge's hand dove into Keith's briefs in turn. Necking resumed with vigor. Time blurred once more into grunts and cries and slick noises that were, frankly, driving Pidge insane.

 

Keith's dick rocked and spattered in his hand, and he trailed the sticky mess up Keith's chest, tucking his fingers into Keith's mouth. After a moment of slowing and trembling, Keith got faster, more precise with his fingers against Pidge's clit, and Pidge moaned into Keith's neck at the combined sensation with his hand being sucked clean.

 

Before long, rolling tremors started in his legs, and he felt himself clench and see stars. A rocking rush of sensation that seemed to run straight through his crotch and into his spine rolled through him. He collapsed forward, taking deep breaths as he rode out the orgasm.

 

They lay in a tangled, cramped heap, the world fuzzy around the edges.

 

Pidge's limbs felt loose and leaden at the same time. Everything was sticky and glowing and he felt the laziest he had in-- in a long while.

 

Gradually, the fog faded, and he became uncomfortably aware of the thick stench of sex filling the cockpit. Groaning, he started to awkwardly peel himself away, cringing at the gross noise of sweat-glued skin. Pins and needles filled one leg and he tripped to the floor with a yelp.

 

Unable to look at each other, they gradually pulled their suits back on, clumsy-fingered and awkward, to cover the stains, hickies, and rapidly-setting-in chill. Pidge wasn't overheated anymore, except maybe in his stupid face, which seemed to be radiating enough that it should have filled the room.

 

After a long, long moment of studiously ignoring each other, Pidge's comms came to life. _ "Pidge! Come in, Pidge." _

 

He fumbled to answer. "Hey, uh, Shiro. Hi."

 

_ "I contacted Coran when you didn't report back in to the Castle. This is important. Did you drink a purple, sweet juice?" _ rushed Shiro.

 

"...Maybe? Why?" hazarded Pidge, trying to sound casual.

 

_ "Apparently it might have an unusual effect in humans. As." _ Shiro paused, the comms still active. His voice cracked a bit.  _ "As an aphrodisiac?" _

 

Finally, Pidge and Keith looked at each other.

 

Helplessly, Pidge started to laugh. Keith activated his own comms over the rising hysteria.

 

"That makes sense." he said blandly.

 

Pidge's laughter rose to a howl at that. For some reason.

 

_ "Are you alright? Do you need evac?" _ asked Shiro, urgent.

 

With deep, shuddering breaths, he got ahold of himself. Then he made the mistake of looking Keith in the eye again, and it set them both off laughing.

 

"I think we're fine." gasped Pidge. "We seem to, uh, have worked it out of our systems."

 

_ "Do I need to come over there?" _

 

"No, no! It's just! Funny, about the juice! Please, uh, don't come over. Nothing bad happened. We'll head back to the Castle ASAP. Pidge out." said Pidge, pressing a palm to one of his flaming cheeks.

 

Gradually, the laughter subsided, and Keith clambered out of the chair to give Pidge room to take the controls. Their arms brushed as he settled in, sticky and stiff, shaking it off with a sigh.

 

"I'm okay. Are you okay?" he blurted. "Because that was kind of weird, but I'm-- I'm pretty okay."

 

"A little sore. But better than I did before we." Keith crossed his arms. "Had sex."

 

Snickering bubbled up in Pidge's chest again. "I can't believe we just. Had. Sex."

 

"It is definitely a thing that just happened." said Keith. "It was pretty good."

 

Pidge made a choked noise. Pretty good. That was one way to describe it. "I can definitely say it's better than the last time I had sex."

 

"It doesn't always feel like that?" asked Keith. "Because the way people talked about it always sounded fake. I didn't expect it to actually be that good."

 

Pidge shut down for a moment, staring at Keith.

 

"...What?" he asked, looking vaguely worried.

 

Opening his mouth and then closing it again, Pidge hunted for words.

 

Before he could find them, Shiro's voice came in over the comm again, making them both jump.  _ "By the way, Coran says he's impressed you found a way to get it out of your systems before it set in. I'll be expecting a full report in front of the team, so we can prepare for situations like this in the future." _

 

Pidge's head sunk to the console. Horror dawned over him.

 

"We're going to discuss it with the entire team?" he squawked. "Oh god. I'm going to have to explain this."

 

_ "Explain what?" _ asked Shiro, puzzled.

 

"Nothing! You didn't hear that last part! Because I didn't say anything! A-anyway, see you back at the Castle!"

 

"I thought that it was...funny?" asked Keith, looking even more worried. "Is this a big deal?"

 

Pidge flopped even further forward, head buzzing. "I'm going to have to explain to Shiro that I took your virginity." he moaned, despondent.

 

A strangled noise came back over the comms. The buzzing comms. That weren't actually Pidge's head buzzing.

 

"You bumped the open channel button." pointed out Keith.

 

The sense of horror intensified right before the collective team shouting began.

 

"Well," said Keith pragmatically, "at least that should take care of the telling them part."

 

_ "You did what?!" _

**Author's Note:**

> I have trouble making myself write, so I gave myself a random prompt generation system and this was the first thing I got. I wrote this between three and four in the morning. Both my girlfriend and my husband have callously betrayed me by encouraging this and then reading it without doing the beta work on it.
> 
> I've basically been rolling dice to decide what gender to have Pidge be in any given fic. So don't, uh, expect pronoun consistency between fics from my future self, I'm trans and frankly excited to write and read pretty much every gender iteration of Pidge that I can. 
> 
> I want to give the disclaimer here that on account of relating the characters to other young adults I know, I sort of assumed on first watchthrough that they're all adults. Those are the ages I'm working with mentally when I write them. I'm not gonna tell a teenager that they can't see themselves in the characters or read my fic while thinking of them as underage, but I'd like to request that if you're underage, that you please don't feel hurt or insulted if I don't engage with you about smut that I wrote. I want to keep respectful boundaries with younger people as someone who used to be a teen in fandom myself. 
> 
> Title taken from Led Zeppelin's "Trampled Underfoot". "Fully automatic, comes in any size, makes me wonder what I did before we synchronized"~


End file.
